


Weekends with You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Reader-Insert, three second angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is jealous, the team tries to help, chaos ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekends with You

"Kageyama...Kageyama...Oi, idiot!"

Tobio Kageyama snapped his head towards the short, bouncing male next to him. Hinata was waving his hands enthusiastically in front of his face.

"Don't call me an idiot! I'm not an idiot, you are!"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! You are!"

"No YOU are!"

"No YOU!"

They were both promptly struck on the head by the rather large fist of their team captain, Daichi.

"You're both idiots. Now get back to practice!"

They both rubbed the sore lump forming on their head but didn't dare talk back. Instead they replied in unison,

"Yes!"

***************

After practice the whole team was changing in the locker rooms. Hinata skipped over to Kageyama nudging his shoulder.

"Ka-ge-ya-ma." He sang. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You were spacing out all practice and when I tried talking to you earlier you wouldn't even answer me!"

"What? No way! You're the one spacing out!"

Sugawara spoke up.

"Sorry but I think Hinata's right with this one, you did seem rather distracted today. If there's something bothering you, you can talk to us about it. Maybe we can help."

Kageyama blushed but replied.

"I guess...it's just, well my, um..." He trailed off into incoherent mumbles.

"Huh? Huh? Wait what?" Hinata was jumping up and down like an excited puppy. 

"I said, it's my...girl...friend..."

The room was silent aside from Tsukishima's snickers.

"Oh my god! How did YOU get a girlfriend? Did you smile when you asked her out?" She was probably so terrified she said yes! Pffft!"

"Haha! Good one Tsukki!" Yamaguchi joined in the laughter.

"WHAT?!?? No fair! How'd dummy Kageyama get a girlfriend first!?" Hinata pouted.

"Now, now, everyone calm down." Sugawara took on his motherly voice. "We should congratulate Kageyama on his girlfriend, but, that still doesn't explain why you looked upset."

"For one SHE asked ME out and two I'm really glad I have a girlfriend, she's really great, but..."

"But?" Sugawara prompted.

"Her friends..." Kageyama mumbled.

Hinata scratched his head. "You don't like her friends?"

"No! Her friends are FINE! It's just, well, she spends too much time with them! We only get to see each other on the weekends and whenever we do she always brings her friends with her! Sometimes I don't want to share her!" He ended, out of breath.

"Ah! My little sister gets like that when it's my birthday and I get a present and she doesn't!" Hinata nodded wisely.

Sugawara smiled. "It's okay Kageyama. It just means you're feeling jealous."

"...Jealous...jealousy..." Kageyama seemed to ponder this for a while. He suddenly blushed as he realized he was indeed jealous of you not spending as much time alone with him as he wanted. Kageyama then threw himself into a low bow. "Please help me senpai! How can I tell her how I feel!"

"Oh, oh! I know! I know!" Hinata raised his hand while he jumped up and down. "You can go 'guuaahhh' and then, and then 'fwoosh' and then end with a 'hah'!" The whole room fell into complete silence having absolutely no idea what Hinata had just said.

Kageyama nodded his head, one finger to his mouth in thought. "I see, but I don't know if that would work, she might get the wrong impression..."

The room was dumbfounded. 'He understood that?!!!' Was the unanimous thought of the team.

"Maybe you can try smiling at her friends next time you see them. That's sure to drive them off." Yamaguchi erupted into giggles over Tsukishima's snide remark.

"Nawww, everyone knows the way to a girls heart is through your manliness! Show off your abs and she'll be sure to swoon and want to spend all her time with you and only you!" Tanaka followed his statement by ripping his shirt off. 

"Put your shirt back on." Daichi's glare was menacing enough to have Tanaka's shirt back on in 3 seconds flat.

"I agree, impressing the girl is definitely the way to go but it's HOW you impress your girl that matters! Do something cool and dangerous! I normally wouldn't consider this but you seem to be in a dire situation and as your senpai I feel that I need to help you. So how about I teach you rolling thunder?" Nishinoya ended by giving the "coolest" and "manliest" pose he could muster.

"Oooohhhhh! Teach me! Teach me! I wanna learn rolling thunder! Teach me, senpai" Hinata latched onto Nishinoya who proceeded to blush but covered it up with a false bravado.

Kageyama didn't think either of those solutions would help so he turned to Daichi.

"Don't ask me, I have no clue about girls..."

Kiyoko had already gone home so he couldn't ask an actual girl advice. But he got the next best thing when he felt Sugawara's hand on his shoulder.

"You want to spend more time with her, right?" Kageyama nodded. "You don't mind if she hangs out with her friends but you want to spend time alone just you and her?" He nodded again. Sugawara smiled. "Well there's your answer. Just tell her exactly that!"

Kageyama was excited and nodded, it was that easy! He could just tell her exactly what he felt!

He bowed low again. "Thank you, senpai!"

Sugawara held his hands in front of him. "No, no don't thank me!"

***************

This was not how he'd expected things to go...

You attended a different school than your boyfriend, Kageyama, so he came to pick you up whenever he didn't have practice. Today was one of those days.

'Hmmm. He looks really anxious and he keeps fidgeting, I wonder what's wrong...' You thought to yourself not knowing your boyfriend was having his own internal debate.

'Ok, you can do this! But how? How do I start? What do I say? I can't just blurt it out can I? No, no this isn't the time to panic I can do this! I just need to find a way to start...'

"Life's like volleyball!" Well that was one way way to start this conversation out.

You tilted your head at his outburst, pausing in your walk. "Hmmm? Life's like...volleyball?"

Kageyama stopped directly in front of you looking determined. "Yeah, volleyball. I didn't realize it before I joined Karasuno but now I know that volleyball is a team sport and it's fun."

"Uh-huh..."

"But other sports that are one on one are fun, too! Like tennis!"

"Tennis..." You had no idea where this was going.

"Yeah...I mean of course I love volleyball but I wouldn't mind tennis every now and then...uh..." He trailed off looking considerably less confident then when he started.

"So...you want to try playing tennis?"

"No! I mean, yes, no wait, I mean..." He let out a frustrated grunt. "I mean things are fun when you do them with other people but sometimes you want to be alone?"

"Oh..." Your heart sunk. "Well if you want to break up then...I..." A lump formed in your throat stopping you from being able to continue.

"Break...up? Wait, NO! I don't want to break up! What I meant was...what I'm trying to say is..."

You wiped the forming tears in your eyes immensely glad that you were wrong and your boyfriend still wanted to be with you. You smiled slightly at his scowling face, he was clearly trying to figure out how to convey his feelings.

"You make my head go 'fwooosh' and my heart go 'guuuaaaahhhh'! And then on the weekends it all goes 'boooom'!"

You were more confused than ever by now but you did pick up one thing from that sentence. "The weekends? Is there something wrong with them?"

"Yes!"

"But that's the only time we get to spend together."

"Exactly!"

You gave him a confused look so he continued.

"I spend the weekend with you and your friends tag along which is fine and all but sometimes..."

"Sometimes...?"

"I want..." His face turned beet red. "I want just you..."

Your cheeks felt strained from the sudden smile that made its way to your face. Your boyfriend, one of the most oblivious men to walk the earth, just admitted that he wanted to spend time together alone, just the two if you. You were so happy you threw your arms around him.

"Heehee. So this weekend you want to get together and maybe go shopping or something...alone?" You teased.

He blushed but nodded. "...Yeah."

You giggled as you felt him hug you back.

"I'm glad you told me you know."

He looked sheepish. "Yeah...me too."

"I love you."

You felt his grip get tighter for a brief second before he leaned his face towards yours giving you a gentle and sweet kiss on your unsuspecting lips.

"Mmn. I love you, too."

Next weekend was going to be the best weekend you've ever had with even better days ahead.


End file.
